1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorbent article which includes a pantlike pull down feature, The invention more particularly relates to an absorbent article which includes a pair of fastening means which allow the waist opening of the article to expand a sufficient amount such that the absorbent article not only provides a close conforming fit but also can be pulled up or down over the hips of the wearer.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desired that absorbent articles such as diapers, training pants or incontinence garments provide a close, comfortable fit about the wearer and contain body exudates. Moreover, it is also desirable that such absorbent articles, after being soiled, can be removed from the wearer in a convenient and clean manner without undesirably soiling the care giver or surrounding area such as the clothes of the wearer. In certain circumstances, it is also desirable that such absorbent articles are capable of being pulled up or down over the hips of the wearer to allow the wearer to easily remove the article if it has not been soiled. For example, such absorbent articles can assist in the toilet training of children.
Conventional diapers have typically included a front waist portion and a rear waist portion which are releasably connected about the hips of the wearer using conventional fasteners such as adhesive tape fasteners and hook and loop type fasteners. Such conventional diapers are easy to fasten about and remove from the wearer after use without undesirably soiling the care giver. The fasteners on such conventional diapers are adapted to secure the diaper about the wearer such that the diaper conforms to the body of the wearer to effectively contain body exudates. However, such conventional diapers typically are not capable of being pulled up or down over the hips of the wearer when the fasteners are attached. Several attempts have been made to provide absorbent articles which effectively contain body exudates and are capable of being pulled up or down over the hips of the wearer. For example, some conventional absorbent articles, such as conventional training pants, have included side panels which connect the front waist portion to the rear waist portion of the absorbent article. The side panels have been made stretchable such that the waist opening of the absorbent article can expand to allow the absorbent article to be pulled up or down over the hips of the wearer if desired. Such side panels have also been designed such that they may be torn to assist in removing the absorbent article from the wearer after it has been soiled.
However, many of such attempts have not been completely satisfactory. For example, absorbent articles such as training pants have not always been able to achieve a close conforming fit to the wearer while still being able to expand enough to be pulled up and down over the hips of the wearer. As a result, many of such articles have not contained bodily exudates as effectively as conventional diaper-type articles which can be adjusted to achieve a more conforming fit to the wearer.
Accordingly, despite the attempts to develop improved absorbent articles, there remains a need for absorbent articles which effectively contain bodily exudates, which are capable of being pulled up and down over the hips and buttocks of the wearer, and which are readily secured about and removed from the wearer in a convenient and clean manner.